Mirror
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: El mundo era un espejo que podría romperse en cualquier momento y para él, Karamatsu, era obvio que eso pasaría.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sol la historia es de mi propiedad.

 **Disfruten~**

* * *

Karamatsu creía fervientemente que el mundo era un espejo, si tenías suerte reflejaría algo hermoso y te recordaría las cosas hermosas que te pasaban, pero si eras alguien como él solo te recordaba tu miseria. Matsuno siempre había sabido que algo estaba mal con él, ¿por qué nadie lo quería? ¿Por qué?... Karamatsu estaba asustado sobre lo que sucedería cuando el espejo se quebrará y solo quedarán trozos de vidrio que le provocaran sangrado.

La cabeza le duele y baja un poco la velocidad en sus pasos, el cielo está soleado y por alguna razón eso le fastidia. Las lágrimas se han perdido en aquel parque donde sus hermanos ni si quiera repararon en su presencia por el asunto del gato de Ichimatsu. Ha pasado un mes y por fin le quitaron el yeso del brazo. Nadie preguntó cómo pago el hospital, a sus padres tampoco pareció importarles mucho. Tiene la mano libre, pero la siente atada. El calor se sigue extendiendo por el parque y sus pasos se detienen observando a la nada, saca del bolsillo de su pantalón su espejo de mano y lo encuentra intacto, no hay piezas rotas, pero la sangre ya está brotando o por lo menos lo siente de esa forma.

Sus dedos dejan pequeñas marcas sobre la superficie de vidrio, las marcas están ahí y manchan el cristal. Karamatsu se refleja en el espejo y todo está bien, es él, no hay nada que temer, ¿no?

Guarda de nuevo su espejo y reanuda la marcha hacia su casa. Los gritos de niños jugando a lo lejos inundan el vecindario, cantan una canción que escuchó en su niñez, una sinfonía algo desafinada, pero con sentimientos cálidos. Un ruido se extiende por el cielo, un avión se abre paso por el cielo despejado y todo sigue igual. El espejo sigue reflejando todo como siempre, su espejo sucio y manchado sigue reflejándolo a la perfección.

Ingresa a la casa y escucha gritos desde la habitación que comparte con sus hermanos, no quiere entrar, siente que algo malo va a pasar, pero al mismo tiempo lo anhela. Sus dedos todavía recuerdan el tacto con el cristal algo rayado, sus dedos tienen pequeñas heridas. Cruza la puerta e Ichimatsu se le abalanza encima apenas verlo, el puño del menor se estrella con más fuerza de la normal contra su mejilla, su cuerpo se mueve por el golpe y su cabeza choca contra la pared, está algo aturdido.

―¡Eres patético, Mierdamatsu!―grita colérico el de ojos purpura.

Karamatsu alza la mirada, se le dificulta enfocar con claridad algo, pero es consciente que sus gafas negras están hechas polvo en el suelo. Su espejo de mano está en el piso, lo toma observándose en el reflejo y se da cuenta que tiene el labio partido, además de que su frente escurre algo de sangre.

―¿Qué pasa, brother?―pregunta y no entiende, ¿por qué lo sigue intentando?, tal vez es el miedo al ver la primer grieta en su sucio espejo de mano.

―¡Tú te comiste la comida de mis gatos!―Ichimatsu luce colérico y sabe que está descargando la frustración e irritación que no tienen nada que ver con esa situación con el de ojos azules, también es consciente que lo que ha dicho Osomatsu es una vil mentira para salvarse él; pero para el de morado está bien. Karamatsu es más fácil de golpear.

―Yo no fui…―su voz es apenas es un susurro y no entiende por qué demonios tiene ganas de reírse, ¿qué nadie se da cuenta que por fin está sin yeso?

Choromatsu tiene una mueca de fastidio mientras intenta seguir leyendo una revista, Osomatsu apenas y parece interesado, Jyushimatsu está jugando con una bola y Todomatsu está con su celular.

―Claro que fuiste tú, después de todo no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿no? Qué vida tan patética―la voz de Ichimatsu es helada y algo aprieta contra el pecho de Karamatsu.

El de ojos azules se pone de pie con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, el dolor en su cabeza es insoportable, su espejo sigue en su mano derecha―. No fui, brother, lo juro, pero no te preocupes tengo algo de dinero y puedo dártelo para que…―Ichimatsu no lo deja terminar y lo avienta contra la pared.

―¡Te odio, Mierdamatsu!

El espejo cae contra el piso y se despedaza contra este, los cristales se esparcen por el suelo, apenas le ponen algo de atención los otros hermanos, por lo menos hasta que escuchan un jadeo y algo estrellándose con fuerza contra una pared. Esperaban encontrarse con la típica imagen de Ichimatsu golpeando a Karamatsu, no con eso…

Karamatsu tenía empotrado a Ichimatsu contra la pared, su mano derecha sosteniendo con fuerza el cuello del menor, apretando con la suficiente fuerza para que Ichimatsu pareciera estar a punto de ahogarse, el cuerpo del de ojos purpura algo elevado del suelo e intentando respirar.

―¡Karamatsu!―grita Osomatsu.

―¡Ichimatsu-niisan!―gritan Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu con preocupación.

La mano de Karamatsu aprieta con fuerza e Ichimatsu apenas y es capaz de enfocar esos ojos gélidos y llenos de indiferencia―. Si me tocas de nuevo te mato―su voz es helada y tiene cierto tinte mortal en el que no deja lugar a dudas. El de sudadera azul lo tira contra sus otros hermanos e Ichimatsu nunca ha sentido que ha estado tan apunto de morir como en esos momentos. Una sonrisa cínica se forma en los labios de Karamatsu y mete sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones―. Lo mismo va para ustedes pedazos de mierda―todavía tiene esa sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos tienen ese brillo peligroso.

―¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa, Karamatsu?!―Choromatsu salta exaltado.

Sin duda que preguntará no fue bueno porque la sonrisa desapareció en el rostro del segundo mayor―. No deberías preguntar, virgen de mierda―los ojos azules obtienen cierto brillo siniestro―¿saben? Nunca se los dije para no hacerlos sentir mal, pero no soy virgen―una risa sarcástica sale de sus labios―. Ahh, es delicioso estar dentro de alguien, deberían probarlo.

Sus hermanos están algo absortos―¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido Karamatsu-niisan!―grita Todomatsu sintiéndose algo ofuscado.

Los ojos de Karamatsu se vuelven horriblemente serios y da unos pasos en dirección de Todomatsu, pero Osomatsu se pone enfrente del de rosa―. Deja a mis hermanos…―murmura con lentitud, la tensión en la habitación crece―. Y devuélveme a Karamatsu―dice determinado el mayor. Nadie entiende a qué demonios se refiere.

Karamatsu pasa una mano por su frente limpiando la sangre, observa su mano llena de sangre y empieza a reír pasando la misma mano por su cara echándose el cabello para atrás. Es escalofriante de ver y guardan silencio hasta que el segundo hijo se calma, tiene la cara manchada de sangre, una sonrisa algo satisfecha y el cabello despeinado―. No eres tan imbécil como pareces―suspira el de sudadera azul―. Ya no hay vuelta para atrás, ni siquiera se puede arreglar―dice y Karamatsu cae inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, en realidad esto no va a tener continuación, pueden imaginarse como será la convivencia con un Karamatsu de doble personalidad. Solo lo escribí porque no quiero hacer un prereporte de laboratorio de química, odio esa mierda. Gracias por todo~

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Actualización nuevamente uwu

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** temática fuerte en este episodio, yaoi [chicoxchico]

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu sabe que algo está mal cuando despierta sin recordar mucho acerca de cómo cayo dormido. Karamatsu sabe que las cosas están terriblemente mal cuando descubre a Osomatsu sentado a su lado con un cigarro ya bastante consumido entre sus labios.

―¿Osomatsu?―llama a su hermano mayor con voz algo rasposa.

El de la sudadera roja se gira a verlo con una sonrisa floja en los labios―Por fin despiertas, Karamatsu―Osomatsu toma el cigarro de manera perezosa con sus dedos, índice y corazón, y sopla dejando salir una nube de humo grisácea―. Ichimatsu te golpeó tan fuerte contra la pared que te dejó inconsciente, pensé que por fin nos habíamos desecho de tu doloroso ser―suelta divertido.

El de ojos azules sabe que miente, lo conoce demasiado bien y sabe que le está mintiendo, pero quiere creer aunque sea por unos segundos que lo peor de él no ha salido a flote.

―No puedes desaparecer mi _perfect fashion_ ―Karamatsu se incorpora y hace una mueca narcisista.

El de ojos rojos suelta una risa rascando su nariz―. Al parecer así es―y los dos se sumergen en un silencio suave y alto tormentoso para el de ojos azules―. Ten―le ofrece un cigarro con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

Karamatsu siente que puede ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, no recuerda nada antes de caer desmayado, pero las pesadillas, que tuvo mientras estaba inconsciente, le recuerdan las cosas horribles que ha hecho antes y de las que egoístamente se quiso deshacer anteriormente. Toma con dedos temblorosos el cigarro, cuidando no tocar la piel de su hermano y casi se va hacia atrás cuando Osomatsu se acerca para prender el cigarro con el que tenía antes en la boca.

El de ojos azules pone con manos temblorosas el cigarro sobre sus labios, da una calada tan profunda, lo suficiente profunda para sentir que se relaja por la sensación del tabaco. Retiene el humo lo más que puede y lo suelta con lentitud.

―Osomatsu, y-yo―la voz le tiembla, pero calla al ver la mirada severa que le da el de rojo.

―Ya hemos hablados sobre _eso_ , Karamatsu, no importa―Osomatsu puede decir que no importa, pero para Karamatsu es imperdonable.

El de ojos azules echa la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo las lágrimas que empiezan a salir con fuerza, pero se obliga a no dejar caer el cigarro de sus labios, quiere gimotear y llorar con fuerza, pero no tiene el derecho de hacerlo, el que debe llorar es otro. Karamatsu da un respingo cuando siente la mano del de ojos rojos sobre su pierna, el segundo hijo se aleja del tacto de su hermano mayor.

―Por favor, no me toques―Karamatsu apenas puede ver la mueca de disconformidad surcando la mirada rojiza.

Osomatsu resopla un poco y saca el cigarro de sus labios apagándolo en el cenicero―. Como quieras―el de cabello castaño oscuro pone una mano sobre su rodilla y se impulsa para ponerse de pie―. Si estás cansado descansa―dice con intenciones de marcharse.

―Osomatsu, perdón…―murmura en un hilillo de voz.

El de ojos rojos le da la espalda para que no pueda ver su mirada contrariada en esos momentos. Al final solo pudo sonreír con tristeza―. No seas tan molesto, Karamatsu, somos hermanos, ¿no?―lo último le cuesta decirlo pero lo dice con seguridad para después cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

No se gira a verlo, no quiere ver esa mirada en el rostro de Karamatsu, no de nuevo. Osomatsu baja las escaleras y se encuentra con sus hermanos con rostros serios en la sala de estar. El de ojos rojos entrecierra un poco la mirada al ver como Ichimatsu se está tocando el cuello que tiene marcas violáceas.

―¿Alguien se murió?―cuestiona con una sonrisa dejándose caer con pereza en el suelo.

―Osomatsu-niisan―murmura Choromatsu angustiado.

―No hay problema, Choromatsu, solo…―el de ojos rojos gira su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba y ver el techo―. No hay que meterse con él, ninguno lo haga―le da una mirada algo seria a Ichimatsu que parece querer reclamar algo―. Karamatsu sigue siendo Karamatsu, igual de doloroso que siempre―eso último realmente cala en él y quiere creer que lo que siente no es una especie de felicidad insana. Era una persona asquerosa.

Osomatsu sonríe con burla hacia sí mismo e Ichimatsu aprieta los puños sobre su regazo. Ichimatsu lo odia, lo detesta, quiere golpear a Karamatsu, pero sus razones eran las de una persona sin dignidad. No podía perdonarlo, pero la cuestión era el qué, Ichimatsu tenía una razón por la que se consideraba basura, _eso_ que había presenciado a finales de la secundaria.

* * *

Karamatsu observa el cigarro que descansa en su mano e intenta contener las náuseas que tiene desde hace un rato. Osomatsu le dijo que eran hermanos, pero él ya no tenía el derecho de llamarlo de esa forma, por eso ya no le decía el nii-san desde la secundaria. Todos creían que era por celos por no ser el mayor, pero en verdad hubiera deseado que hubiera sido por eso. Apoya su cabeza contra una pierna que tiene alzada. Su espejo se había roto, otra vez estaba mal, otra vez se había quebrado y los pedazos de vidrio empezaban a dispersarse causando dolor. Karamatsu decide subir al tejado y se queda ahí hasta cerrar los ojos, no puede dormir con ellos.

 _El de ojos azules abre la mano soltando a un tipo de la camisa, no sabe ni qué ha pasado, pero hay unos cinco chicos de su misma secundaria inconscientes y llenos de sangre. El que tenía agarrado parece ser el único que está consciente en esos momentos―¿Por qué…?―pregunta en un susurro confundido dando unos cuantos pasos en dirección del tipo que respira con dificultad en el suelo._

― _¡A-aléjate, monstruo!―el chico se encoje temblando de miedo con lágrimas en los ojos, Karamatsu se detiene por completo al ver como el tipo se orina._

 _Matsuno no entiende nada, ¿qué había pasado?, da unos pasos hacia atrás y ve su reflejo por una ventana rota del depósito sucio en el que se encontraba. La respiración se le corta al verse, tiene el rostro lleno de sangre al igual que toda su ropa y lo peor es que sabe que no es suya. Las náuseas se apoderan de su cuerpo y se tiene que apoyar contra una pared para no caer. Sigue sin entender, ¿por qué no lleva su ropa del instituto?, ¿de dónde salió la sudadera negra que le cubre casi todo el rostro?, ¿qué hace ahí?, ¿por qué no recuerda nada?... Baja su cabeza y ve su bolso azul tirado en el piso, se agacha débilmente y lo toma, antes de darse cuenta está corriendo a la salida dejando a esa gente moribunda._

 _Corre sin rumbo debajo del cielo grisáceo, al parecer había llovido, sus pasos hacen eco al chocar contra los charcos de agua y lodo que lo ensucian más. Se derrumba en un callejón desierto y decide a abrir su mochila, traga grueso al encontrarse con su uniforme doblado con cuidado en el bolso. Se toma la cabeza con fuerza y siente la sangre seca en su cabello. No recuerda nada… no recuerda nada… no recuerda nada._

― _Por fin te encuentro, Karamatsu―alza la mirada sobresaltado y se encuentra con la sonrisa de Osomatsu―. Estás hecho mierda―dice al ver su rostro._

― _Osomatsu-niisan―sin querer la voz se le quiebra y ya tiene al de rojo hincado a su lado acariciándole el cabello y ofreciéndole un cigarro._

― _No le digas a Choromatsu que te di uno―su tono es confidencial y tiene esa sonrisa cálida de siempre._

 _Karamatsu solo asiente con suavidad y empieza a fumar siendo acompañado por Osomatsu que lo imita y se sienta a su lado. Karamatsu sabe por qué golpeo a esos tipos, está seguro que son los que estaban molestando a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu, pero no se siente correcto, es cierto que tenía planeado defender a sus hermanos junto a Osomatsu, pero tampoco estaba en sus planes dejarlos al borde la muerte, ¿y si morían?_

― _Quita esa cara, no se van a morir, llame a la ambulancia hace un rato anónimamente―el de ojos rojos había llamado desde una cabina de teléfonos desolada―.Además se lo merecen―dijo sonriéndole con suavidad intentando animarlo._

 _Karamatsu asintió con suavidad y todo quedó implícito, era obvio que Osomatsu lo había estado siguiendo, pero no se atrevió a preguntar más. No quería saber._

El segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno se despertó algo desorientado, se sentía cansado, pero creía haber dormido demasiado para todavía tener esa sensación de cansancio. Se puso de pie sobresaltado al encontrarse en una especie de departamento sucio, giró su rostro asustado a todos lados y se acercó con pasos temblorosos hacia la mochila que descansaba a su lado. La abrió y encontró algo de su ropa en ella, no había nada de lo que sus hermanos catalogaban como ropa dolorosa.

Tomó con manos temblorosas una hoja de papel arrugada que se encontraba entre sus cosas, el papel parecía ser una especie de carta aunque tenía unas gotas rojas que lo perturbaron.

" _Si regresas con ellos los matare a todos"._

La nota era pequeña y concisa, no dejaba lugar a réplicas. La nota cayo de sus manos y soltó una especie de gemido lastimero. No estaba firmada, pero la letra de la nota, que era exactamente igual a la suya, dejaba en claro quién la ha había hecho. Su espejo se había roto y ya no había reparo, esta vez Osomatsu no le podría dar un espejo y arreglarlo todo. Esta hundido en los pedazos de cristal dispersados.

― _¡K-Karamatsu!―Osomatsu tenía los pantalones abajo y su cuerpo hacia cierto sonido cuando chocaba contra la mesa en la que se estaba apoyando._

 _El muchacho de ojos azules seguía embistiendo con fuerza, sus cuerpos chocando con violencia en el aula en desuso era lo único que se escuchaba aparte de los gemidos y gruñidos―. Lo siento, bebé, pero no soy ese Karamatsu―murmuró con una voz profunda y ojos penetrantes mientras tiraba del cuello cabelludo del de ojos rojos hacia atrás obligando a verlo._

 _Osomatsu tenía una respiración agitada y los ojos llorosos y nublados, además que su rostro estaba sonrojado y de su boca entreabierta escapaba algo de saliva, un gemido más fuerte abandono los labios del mayor de los Matsuno cuando fue penetrado con mayor fuerza. El de ojos azules jalo más fuerte su cabello hacia atrás para poder darle un beso salvaje._

― _K-kara―gimió con fuerza el de rojo al correrse, el muchacho de ojos azules sonrió complacido mientras seguía arremetiendo contra el otro hasta por fin llegar al orgasmo también._

 _Salió del cuerpo de su hermano mayor viendo con satisfacción como este caía de rodillas no pudiendo sostenerse más. Las piernas de Osomatsu estaban marcadas por sus manos y el semen escurría desde su trasero con lentitud―. Y eso te pasa, honey, por intentar hablar conmigo para que deje a tu querido hermanito en paz―esas palabras habían salido con cierta burla en un susurro contra los labios del de cabello castaño oscuro._

― _No se te ocurra lastimar a los otros―murmuró Matsuno con voz seria encarando al de ojos azules._

 _El de cabello negro azulado simplemente soltó una risa―¡Oh Dios, qué adorable!―y dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente al de ojos rojos―. Por eso me gustas, no como los otros que son tan patéticos―Karamatsu acarició con suavidad el rostro lleno de sudor de su hermano mayor._

 _Ichimatsu se alejó con pasos temblorosos de la puerta entreabierta, había ido a buscar a sus hermanos mayores por órdenes de Choromatsu, se había corrido el rumor de la muerte azul por la ciudad, alguien que dejaba moribunda a las personas. La policía no se metía porque los que terminaban medio muertos eran pandillas o personas problemáticas por lo que no era de mucha importancia, incluso él estaba alegre porque a los primeros que mando al hospital fueron a unos que se metían con Jyushi y él, pero igualmente su madre les había dicho que regresaran juntos y con cuidado. El de ojos purpuras nunca espero encontrarse con la imagen de Karamatsu diciendo que ellos eran patéticos, ¿su hermano fingía siempre?, además esa habitación olía a sexo por todas partes. Se detuvo al ver las lágrimas caer contra el suelo, ¿por qué dolía tanto?, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué quería estar en el lugar de Osomatsu? Su pecho dolió con fuerza y se dijo a sí mismo que sin duda Karamatsu Matsuno era una persona a la que debía odiar. Se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad y se alejó del lugar._

― _Tú…―susurró contrariado el de ojos rojos después de un rato en silencio, seguía con los pantalones abajo._

 _Karamatsu se echó a reír―. Ah, que divertido, no entiendo como el otro puede estar enamorado de ese chico sin gracia―eso le dolió más de lo que debería a Osomatsu―. Pero, para complacerte, darling, te regresaré a tu querido hermanito, pero primero…―y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre el de rojo besándolo con pasión, mordiendo con fuerza esa boca que le excitaba―. Me gustas más tú, tal vez si te ve así, manchado de semen después del sexo se anime―dijo con algo de burla antes de quedar en una especie de transe, para después pestañear confundido._

― _¿Karamatsu?―llamó con suavidad el de rojo._

 _Y el de azul volvió a entrar en sí―¿Osomatsu-niisan? ¿Por qué?...―y la pregunta murió al observar el rostro del otro, se quitó de su hermano mayor―. Y-yo lo hice, ¿no?―su voz salió casi agónica observando el cuerpo de su hermano, el semen, todo…―Soy una mierda… Estoy mal, y-yo…_

 _Osomatsu puso un rostro condescendiente y se subió el pantalón con cuidado, dolía bastante, pero no había tiempo para eso. Caminó, aguantando el dolor y ardor, en dirección de su mochila y sacó el espejo azul que había comprado. Se puso de cuclillas y puso el cristal en dirección de su hermano menor―¿Te ves? Ese eres tú, Karamatsu, un tipo jodidamente amable que pone incómodas a las personas, con un inglés de mierda y que ama a sus hermanos. No lo olvides―y le tendió el espejo con una sonrisa._

― _Osomatsu-ni…―no pudo pronunciar lo último, ya no tenía el derecho para llamarlo de esa forma._

― _Quita esa cara, Karamatsu, hay que regresar, seguro los otros están preocupados―dijo el mayor ayudándolo a incorporarse y poniéndole los pantalones con suavidad en un gesto dulce―. No dejes que el espejo se rompa, porque roto ya no te podrá reflejar bien, ¿verdad?―el mayor le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y Karamatsu quiso creerle._

Matsuno contuvo una arcada al recordar las cosas que quiso olvidar, no estuvo consciente, no fue él, pero su cuerpo lo hizo, no lo recordaba, pero eso no cambiaba los hechos. Era una mierda que había violado a su hermano mayor, una asquerosa persona.

―Lo s-siento―su voz tembló, no había podido evitar que su espejo se rompiera y por eso había lastimado a las personas que amaba. Ya no había reparo―.Lo siento…―solo podía esperar que de lejos ya no las pudiera lastimar más.

Lo único que se escucharon por el resto de la tarde, proveniente de la habitación sucia, fueron unos pequeños sollozos.

El mundo era un espejo que reflejaba cosas hermosas o cosas horribles, pero cuando se rompía todo siempre empeoraba. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía porque su espejo siguiera intacto aunque reflejara cosas horribles.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, ¿ a qué no se lo esperaban? Ni yo me lo veía venir hasta que me llegó la inspiración hoy haciendo un trabajo y por una canción xDDD A decir verdad estoy satisfecha con el resultado, espero que les haya gustado el final de la historia~ Me gustaría saber que historia les gustaría que actualizará ahora ^^ Y como adelanto pienso hacerle un pequeño bonus a Family. Gracias por todo su apoyo! Los amo :D Y estaría feliz de leer eso Ariasu, siempre las historias de mi baby Kara son amadas por mí (?) Las leo después, ahora me toca estudiar cálculo :'v

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
